Return of MadLeomon
Return of MadLeomon is the 4th episode of DigiVentures. Previous Episode: How to Tame A Digimon Next Episode: A Higher Evil? Plot Jackson's Voice: Last time, on DigiVentures... Charles: What do you mean more Digimon? Palmon: Anyone with a Digivice can tame more Digimon! They defeat them in battle and capture them, or they befriend them. In order to do so, you have to let them jump in, or shout out "Digimon capture!" Both Betamon and Kotemon seem to prepare for battle as a large mass of blue sludge comes their way. Jackson and Charles both step back in surprise as they realize it has a huge, gaping mouth with large, sharp teeth. Its two arms end with three claws. Its crimson red eyes lock onto them. Raremon: GRAAAAAAAAH! As they scream out the names of the fallen Digimon, the screens on their Digivices glow. The boys hold up their Digivices, staring at the red glow from Jackson's Digivice, and the blue glow from Charles's Digivice. They glance up and see the two fallen Digimon glowing as well. Kotemon glowing blue, Betamon glowing red. A purple ring appears around each of them, turning them into pieces of data, sucked into the boys' Digivices. FanBeemon: You tamed Betamon and Kotemon! Betamon: Betamon, digivolve to... Kotemon: Kotemon, digivolve to... Sea Serpent: Seadramon! Knight: Gladimon! The episode picks up with them exiting the sewers, emerging onto a small island, only measuring about a hundred meters in all directions. Jackson: What gives? I thought we were being taken to the Aquatic Zone! FanBeemon: Correct! And here it is! The two boys seem very confused as they look around the island. Charles: But... It's just an island. Palmon: This island isn't the only thing silly! Look at the water! The two boys glance at each other and shrug, then walk to the edge of the island, peering into the water. They both gasp in surprise when they see a school of green fish-like Digimon with red beaks swimming near the shore. As they look closer, they see that they have red and blue stripes along their bodies. Charles: Totally wicked... Palmon: Those are Swimmon! They're vibrant fish-like Digimon that seem pretty weak, but rumor has it they have great potential! I don't know if the rumors have any truth, but it's worth checking out! Why don't we tame one Charles? Charles: Sounds like a plan! Jackson, do you want one? Jackson: Nah, I'm content with my current collection. As he speaks, he swipes his Digivice in the air, bringing up two translucent green squares, one containing Betamon, the other containing Raremon. FanBeemon: You could always bring them out you know! Jackson: Really? FanBeemon: Yes, but there is a slight problem. Charles: Shhh! I'm trying to capture a Swimmon! FanBeemon and his tamer glance at Charles in mild annoyance before the bee Digimon continues. FanBeemon: Only three Digimon can be safely released from the Digivice at a time. Any more than that and it gets... Dangerous. Jackson: What do you mean by- Charles: NOW PALMON! The screen rotates quickly to show Palmon flinging vines from his claws at a Swimmon that had come slightly closer to the shore than the others. The school swam off as fast as possible, the single Swimmon entangled. Palmon throws the fish Digimon onto dry land, causing it to flop around. Palmon: Now! Charles swipes his Digivice at Swimmon, the screen glowing blue as a purple ring entangles Swimmon. Charles: Digimon, capture! Swimmon's data grows fuzzy for a second before being absorbed into the blue and black Digivice. Charles: Swimmon, captured! The other tamer grins at his friend. Jackson: Nice job Charles. Now, FanBeemon... What exactly did you mean by dangerous? FanBeemon: Well... Summoning more than three starts to drain from your own life force. The two boys stare in shock for a few moments before slowly nodding. Charles: Anything else we should know? Palmon: Digivolving multiple Digimon can have the same result. If you bring out too many Digimon, or digivolve too many Digimon... You could... Well... Charles nods, seeming paler than usual. Charles: We get it. Jackson has already moved on, looking out from the island. As he gazes out across the sea he calls Betamon out. Betamon: What's up boss? Jackson: I'm not sure yet, but I think we'll need you to help us get off this island and through the Aquatic Zone. The others come over, and Charles nods at Betamon. Charles: I see you're planning to use Betamon to get us through here? Jackson: That's the plan. He glances at the two Digimon, seeming to ask their opinions. FanBeemon: We have to get through here some way! Palmon: And a ride on Seadramon seems like a brilliant idea! We'll help adjust the course to our destination! Jackson slams his hand onto the Digivice, sending data everywhere. Betamon: Betamon, digivolve to... His data explodes, then reforms into Seadramon. Seadramon: Seadramon! Come on guys, hop on! The other four hop on, and within minutes they're zooming away from the island, feeling a nice sea breeze in their faces. The next two hours are very uneventful, but Jackson seems to get quieter and quieter. Finally, he starts to break out in a sweat and the others really take notice. Charles: Jackson, dude, what's wrong? Jackson: I just... Feel sort of dizzy. Maybe I'm seasick... FanBeemon: Or it could be from having Betamon digivolved into Seadramon for so long! It's draining you, making you ill! We have to stop immediately! Jackson: N-No! We have to... Get out of this Zone... Charles: If we keep on going, you could become seriously ill. And after that? We could be one less tamer on our way to winning. The boy finally nods, a slight grimace on his face. They keep going for another ten minutes before finding an island to stop on. Seadramon degenerates in a yellow flash to Betamon. Jackson stumbles over to a palm tree, sitting in the shade. Betamon jumps onto his lap, and Jackson slowly falls asleep. Charles: He needs the rest. I thought you said only digivolving multiple Digimon would drain us? Palmon: We did. We didn't know keeping a Digimon digivolved for so long would drain him that much. Usually it's just in brief skirmishes, and we degenerate a few minutes later. The plant Digimon glances at Jackson before returning his gaze to his tamer. Palmon: He probably barely had enough strength to keep Seadramon going near the end. Seadramon degenerated almost the second we beached. I have a feeling he may have fallen unconscious had we kept going. Charles: We need to rest up. How long will it take for Jackson to regain his energy? Palmon: Probably an hour or so. FanBeemon wordlessly lands next to Jackson, going to sleep almost a minute later. Charles and Palmon settled down on the opposite side of the tree, and soon began to doze off. Charles leaps to his feet as the sand erupts about fifty feet to the right. His eyes settle on a mane almost pitch-black, fur barely any lighter, and eyes red as blood. His roar reminds him of the very definition of fear. Jackson attempts to jump to his feet, but stumbles into the sand, managing to stay on his knees. Jackson: W-What...? Charles: It's him... MadLeomon! MadLeomon reaches into the water, picking up a group of dolphin-like Digimon. They squeal in terror as he crushes them, reducing them to shreds of data. Charles: NO, DON'T DO IT! MadLeomon absorbs the data, denying the Digimon a chance to be reborn. Instead, his back bulges for several seconds before it rips and reveals a dark blue fin. The rest of his body grows much larger, his roar shaking the island. Palmon: This is beyond bad... He just destroyed several Champion level Digimon at once, and then absorbed their data! Charles: We have to fight, without Jackson! Palmon, are you ready? Palmon: As ready as I'll ever be! The boy brings out his blue and black Digivice, putting it directly in front of him. He brings up his other hand, slamming it down on top of the Digivice, sending data flying everywhere. Palmon: Palmon, digivolve to... The Digimon's data seemingly explodes, then reforms into the gigantic cactus-like boxing Digimon. Togemon: TOGEMON! Time to teach this kitty some manners! Needle Spray! Togemon twirls around, sending needles flying at MadLeomon. The Digimon doesn't even seem to feel it, however, and rushes towards Togemon. MadLeomon: POISON CLAW! MadLeomon's hand turns bright purple, slashing into Togemon with immense strength. Togemon yelps in pain, flying into the water. He slowly stands up, and Charles quickly opens up his Digivice's collection. Charles: Reload, Kotemon! Reload, Swimmon! Both Digimon pop out of the Digivice, seeming ready for battle. Kotemon: We shall take down this fiend! Swimmon: This may be my first battle, but I'll make you proud! Jackson, meanwhile, was attempting to stand up. FanBeemon forced him back down. FanBeemon: We'll take care of this! Right, Betamon? Betamon: Right! The purple tiger Digimon noticed this exchange and smiled cruelly. MadLeomon: The Digidestined of Passion... So vulnerable! As FanBeemon and Betamon charge, they immediately realize it's in vain when MadLeomon ignores them, not even batting an eye. He reaches down, picking Jackson up. Jackson, still ill, drops his Digivice as he's picked up. MadLeomon's breath causes him to grimace in disgust. MadLeomon: How does it feel, knowing you're about to die? Jackson: It'd feel a lot *cough* better if you would *cough, cough* take a mint furball! MadLeomon prepares to throw Jackson into the ocean, but Togemon rushes him. Togemon: Lightspeed Jabbing! The Digimon unleashes a fearsome array of punches into MadLeomon at high speeds, causing him to drop Jackson onto the sand. Just as Togemon thinks he's won, MadLeomon strikes back. MadLeomon: BEAST BLASTER! Projecting his fist towards Togemon, he unleashes a translucent purple lion head that charges right through Togemon, leaving him standing, unmoving. Charles: T-Togemon? Togemon collapses, degenerating into Palmon. Charles rushes over, and realizes Togemon is about to crush them. He closes his eyes tight, screaming for help. While doing so, his Digivice goes wild. Swimmon begins to glow a very strange blue. Swimmon: Huh? What... What's happening? I think... I'm... Digivolving! Swimmon, digivolve to... The puny fish Digimon's data swirls around, reforming slowly at first. The data first shows a long, slender tail colored light blue. This continues onto the torso, where one light blue spike and one purple spike are seen jutting out of his back. Two flippers are now seen, one on each side of his torso. The data continues until it has formed all but the head, one long and sharp fin now added to each side of his body. A metal spike protrudes from each side of his newly formed head. The head is a purple, armored helmet, the back having several spikes. There are several white stripes on it, with the only revealed parts being his mouth and his piercing blue eyes. ???: TYLOMON! MadLeomon falters, stepping away from Charles. MadLeomon: Swimmon aren't able to digivolve! Especially not into a Digimon as strong as Tylomon! Tylomon: Well think again! Torpedo Attack! Tylomon blasts a torpedo into MadLeomon's chest, sending him into the water- Tylomon's domain. Fast as a flash, the aquatic Digimon is beside him. Tylomon: Shark Fin Blade! The back of his tail hardens and turns into a sleek blade, which he uses to impale MadLeomon. MadLeomon screams for mercy, but is quickly turned into data, absorbed by Tylomon. The Digimon looks at the Digicore floating off, and prepares to strike. Charles: Tylomon, don't do it! Tylomon hesitates, glancing at Charles. He looks back at the Digicore, but at this point it's too far for him to hit. He allows it to float away, and soon degenerates into Swimmon, whom Charles quickly embraces. Charles: You did amazing out there Swimmon! You saved our lives! But how'd you Digivolve? I didn't use my Digivice... Swimmon: I'm not sure! I just felt a surge of power, and suddenly I was Tylomon! Kotemon approaches, wounds obvious in his armor. Kotemon: Can we perhaps rest in your Digivice? It'd be nice to get a heal... Charles: Of course! Good job, again, Swimmon. His two non-partner Digimon return to his Digivice as Jackson begins to wake up from being dropped headfirst. Jackson: Did you... Stop him? Charles: Mhm! Now, come on, let's get a little more rest. This time, hopefully, without any more purple tigers... Neither said a word as they fell asleep, the sun lowering across the horizon. Category:Episodes